Flirty Baking
by sailorsandships
Summary: things get messy in the kitchen as Clare and Drew start to question if they have feelings for eachother.


Weird to see me writing Dlare stuff, hmm? I know, I know. I haven't lost my faith in Eclare..trust me. Now or Never has scarred me for life, and NOWHERE TO RUN? ugh freaking Cake makes me want to vomit. no me gusta.

Anyways, sorry for the hiatus. I've beeen suuuuuuuuuuuuper busy. I just need my Eclare back.  
><strong><em>sailorsandships <em>**

* * *

><p>Drew had been having a good day, sort of. He couldn't find Adam anywhere after their little online conversation about cleaning up the mess he made. He was slightly worried, but how far could he have gotten with an injured shoulder, if he did really go somewhere? In the interim, Drew talked to Clare for a little bit on instant messenger, and found out that she had no plans for the day. Neither did he it so happened, because feeling guilty did not count as something to do. He invited his brother's friend over to hang out, not that he had really ever had a full on conversation with Clare, he was more Adam's friend. Sure they had exhanged smiles and glances whenever she was over, but nothing more than that. Drew got up to get something to drink, when he realized that the little ache in his ankle after riding his bike, had turned into a huge crippling pain after he put even the smallest amount of weight on it. "Ah, damn." Drew complained. He reached for an ice pack from the freezer and some gauze from the drawer to wrap it tightly around the injury. Not exactly the best way to start the summer off. He sat back down in front of the tv, flipping channels, and waited for Clare to arrive.<p>

Clare stood in her hallway, checking her hair in the mirror before heading outside. She walked to the Torres residence with a happy bounce in her step, finally getting out of the house. Lonely would be the best adjective to describe her life of lately, and she was grateful that Drew picked up on that and invited her over. She was a bit apprehensive, though. She had never talked to Drew, really, and she wasn't sure they had a lot in common. "There's a first for everything", she concluded and marched her way up the steps, laying her delicate index finger on the glowing orange doorbell. The noise echoed through the house, and she was soon met with a smiling Drew, whom opened the door wider and stepped aside for her to come in. Her gaze dropped to the floor, when she noticed his ankle wrapped in gauze. "What happened?" she asked in a sympathetic voice.

"Hey Clare, you look uh, nice." Drew said strangely. He didn't know what else to say, there wasn't really an appropriate greeting for someone you never really hung out with. "Nothing major, just a sprained ankle probably, hopefully…" He said confidently. He didn't have to show Clare around the house, which was a plus, so he made a bee line for the couch. There was a game on, but he could quickly tell that by Clare's stance, she didn't really find it that interesting. He reached for the clicker, wincing a bit while he got up, and tried to find something that would both suit their interests. "Uh, what do you want to do? I mean it's not like we've hung out before." Drew said as a matter of factly. He tried to position himself in a way that his leg wouldn't pulse painfully, but to no avail.  
>Clare looked around, and her eyes rested on his pantry. She slipped her shoes off by the door and made her way to the kitchen, her feet colliding with the cool tile. She opened the door as it squeaked, and pulled out brown sugar, flour, sugar, salt, baking soda, vanilla, and chocolate chips. Finally, she reached inside his fridge and grasped the butter before turning around and meeting gazes with Drew, whom was watching her with a confused look in his eyes. "If you're anything like your brother, you love food." she explained. "I love to bake, so it's a win win. So.. chocolate chip cookies?" she smiled sweetly. A smile spread across Drew's face, displaying that he approved of her plan.<p>

"That sounds fantastic. I don't really know how to bake though… Isn't that more of a girl thing?" Drew asked curiously. He had heard his brother a million times begging their mom to make him baked goods, but to no avail. She wasn't much of the baker type, although she made great meals. Speak of the devil, Audra had strolled into the kitchen, opening up a cupboard to get a glass and fill it with water. "Hey mom, you know Clare, we're making cookies." Drew said as he rubbed his neck. "Hello Clare, nice to see you again, it's been a while." Audra greeted. She was about to leave the two teens alone when she noticed Drew's ankle. "Andrew, what the hell happened to your ankle?" she chided. "Uh, nothing, it's just a little sore, I uh, tripped over the carpet." he lied. His mother didn't seem to fully believe him, but she muttered something about having work to do, so she walked back to her office deeper in the house. "Sorry about that, she's a bit controlling, as you know."

Clare offered a knowing smile, and turned back to the kitchen to finish gathering supplies for their task. She looked in the cabinet and pulled out a mixing bowl, cookie sheet, and cooking spray. "Drew, can you preheat the oven please?" she asked. "Erm.. uhh.. yeah.." he reluctantly answered, hobbling over to the oven, trying to figure out how to do so. Drew had never touched anything past a microwave, so this was all new to him. Clare turned around, only to see Drew scratching his head as he eyed over the dials. Giggling to herself, she walked over to him, turning the dial to 375 degrees. "Really, Drew? you can't even preheat an oven? worst. baking. assistant. ever." she flirted playfully, sticking her tongue out at him.

Drew looked confusedly at the numerous amount of dials on his oven. Which one was the right one to pick? He saw the numbers, but wasn't sure which one the dial was supposed to be turned to. As though Clare could read his confused mind, she walked over to the oven and turned the dial for him, to 375, something Drew would've never guessed. "Yeah I'm a shitty cooking assistant. I don't really cook, I order in, and I microwave." Drew said as he playfully nudged her. "I'm a really good eater though, does that count?". The cookies had begun to cook and the smell that the oven was emitting was heavenly. "When are these damn things going to be ready?" Drew said impatiently. It had only been a couple of minutes, but it felt like hours. The pain in his ankle had begun to get worse, so he thought that standing up for long periods of time was probably not a good idea. He found a stool and perched himself on it, as he stared intently into the oven, checking every couple of minutes to see if the cookies were done.  
>Clare rolled her eyes at Drew playfully as she noticed his impatient demeanor.<p>

Meanwhile, the front door opened, revealing a tired looking Adam. "ADAM!" Clare exclaimed, running to him and enveloping him in her arms. "Hi, Clare." he chuckled, wrapping his arms around her. "You're back just in time for cookies! I was trying to get a hold of you but you never picked up. Figured i'd hang with Drew." she explained. Adam looked around her and smiled at his brother, until he realized his ankle was wrapped up. "What the hell happened, bro?" he said, walking into the kitchen, saliva already forming in his mouth. "Ugh.. this question again." Drew mumbled, before piping up and answering, "just fell off my bike this morning. it's all good. Nurse Clare here nursed me back to health." he said smoothly, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Clare's mouth dropped, and instantly hit his arm, "I did not! not in the way you're implying!" she giggled. The timer interrupted their playful flirting, signifying the cookies were done.

"Yeah, sure you didn't." Drew said as he winked at Clare. "Hell yes, finally!" he said as he immediately grabbed a glove and pulled out the fresh cookies. He saw Adam lunge for them immediately before he shoved him back with his good leg. "Nuh uh, I get the first taste. Back off bro." Drew said as he picked up a cookie and placed it on a paper plate he got earlier. He saw Clare daintily eat hers and then saw a smile spread across her face. He took a big bite out of his cookie, slightly scalding his tongue and managed to speak. "So good Clare, thanks." Drew said as he sneakily dipped his hand into the leftover flour they had, and sprinkled it on her hair.

Clare's mouth dropped, and narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, it's on, Torres." she said, reaching into the flour, throwing it all over the front of his shirt. She pivoted on her foot and ran the opposite direction, making a beeline for Adam to hide behind him. She hid her small frame behind the boy, holding his waist as a shield. "Whoah whoah whoah, i'm NOT going to be a casualty in this war" he said, grabbing three more cookies and making his way up to his room. Clare looked left and right, looking for something to guard herself with, but she was met with some cookie batter being smeared down her neck. her eyes widened, and an idea came to mind. She knew boys weaknesses, and she was going to use it to her advantage. She pouted, instantly making her eyes fill with tears. Drew looked at her, and his smile dropped. He walked over to her, opening his arms for her to hug him, but she lunged forward, wiping melted chocolate on his cheek, kissing it, and running into the backyard, yelling "YUMMY" over her shoulder.  
>Drew was never one to know when to to stop, so when Clare started to cry, he immediately felt bad. She started to open her arms for him to hug her, and he thought it was the least he could do, so he obliged. Little did he know that his face would be met with chocolate and a kiss. He smiled and hid a faint blush after the Edwards girl's lips met his skin. When was the last time someone kissed him on the cheek besides his mother? Bianca no doubt, but that felt like ages ago. He snapped out of his reverie as he saw her run to their backyard. "Hey! No fair, I can't run!" Drew said as he hobbled out side with some more ammo of egg in his hands. "You better watch out, even with a bum leg I can do some serious damage." he said as he crushed the eggs in his hand, about to strike.<p>

Clare's eyes widened once again, seeing the thick yellow yolk already dripping from in between Drew's fingers. She shook her head violently and threw her hands up in the air yelling "YOU WIN YOU WIN PLEASE DONT." but she was too late. Slimy yolk coated her chest and stomach, and she grimaced at the feeling. She pouted, this time for real. With a huff she turned her back to him, but soon felt strong arms wrap around her and a soothing voice whisper in her ear, "i'm sorry Clare. let's go inside. how does a movie sound?" he said sweetly. Two conditions, she explained, turning back towards him, "1. you show me where your shower is. and 2. you lend me some clothes." he shook his head yes in reply, and they made their way back inside. Half an hour later, she found herself sitting on the couch with Drew Torres, clothed in a pair of pinstripe pajama pants and a tanktop.

Drew smiled in triumph as he showed Clare his shower and gave her some of his pajamas. As Clare was in the shower, Drew mulled over the fact that he might have developed a little crush on her. It was a completely different feeling than when he was with Bianca. Everything with her was intense, not in a bad way, but still so fierce. With Clare it was easy, fun and kind of innocent. He wondered what Adam would think if he confessed his thoughts of feelings for one of his best friends. Clare soon emerged from the bathroom with her curls damp and his clothes on. She was certainly breathtaking, guess that was why she had captured the eyes of many guys at Degrassi. They went downstairs to sit on the couch, as Drew thought of a movie they could watch. "Uh, all I really have are action films and a couple comedies. Don't you girls like romantic sappy movies or something?" Drew said not really knowing what Clare liked.

Clare marched over to the DVD case, and choose the movie entitled "500 days of summer", one of her favorites. "Why yes, yes we do enjoy sappy movies. Is that a problem?" she asked rhetorically. She smiled as she popped it in the DVD player, sitting on the couch and cuddling into his side. His body warmth immediately enveloped her, and she felt her eyes getting heavier and heavier, and soon enough she was asleep.

Clare woke up, credits rolling down the screen on the TV in front of her. She groggily looked to her left, and saw Drew's sleeping body, an arm wrapped securely around her waist. She leaned over and shook his body, but failed at waking him up. She left a feather light kiss on his cheek, and a pretty pink decorated his cheeks, blushing. She gasped at the sight and giggled. "Is Drew Torres blushing?" she whispered. Drew sleepily smiled and pulled her closer to him, mumbling something along the lines of "go back to sleep." she giggled and squirmed out of his grasp, standing up and grabbing her dirty clothes to leave. She grabbed a blanket off the other couch, draped it over him, kissed his cheek once more, and said "thank you" before making her way home.


End file.
